Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Hakuna Matata". Plot (Back at the Watering Hole, the penguins are still eating up their fishes while they are waiting for Simba, Mumble and the gang to come back from a rescue mission) *Gloria: What taking them so long? *Miss Viola: They must have been going to the Outlands to deal with those vultures. *Seymour: I hope my boy Atticus is okay. If he is found dead, i am going to freak out. *Gloria: Just relax Seymour. Everything is just going to be fine. *Seymour: I hope the other kids are safe. *Lovelace: We don't have Sven. So we have no flyer to check if the group is coming back. *Zazu: Don't worry, i will keep an eye on them. *Hugh: You're still here? *Zazu: Yes. Whatever you say, i'll watch how the group is doing. *Gloria: Wait, i see them. *Zazu: Where? *Seymour: Hey look. Simba, Mumble and the gang are coming back. *Noah: They brought back the kids! (Simba and the gang has returned with the baby penguins) *Sven: Hello my friends, we are back! *Gloria: Oh Erik. *Erik: Mommy. *Gloria: Come to mama. *Noah: You save all those kids. *Simba: Yep we did. We knew how to find a way to get them out. *Seymour: Atticus my boy, i was worried sick. *Atticus: Don't worry pa, we just came back from a rescue mission. *Seymour: I thought i would ever lose you, my only boy. *Atticus: No more getting caught by vultures. *Simba: So how did everything go? *Noah: Pretty good. No chick has run off on their own. *Sven: No one has gotten hurt. *Ono: At least our feathers haven't come off. *Esequiel: Piece of cake. *Montay: Okie dokie. *Ramón: Yeah yeah yeah, we are back. *Raul: Back in the gang. *Rinaldo: You guys are still here? *Carmen: Yes, we were waiting for you for like an hour. *Nestor: That's a very long time. *Lombardo: We walked for more than a hour. *Rinaldo: We shouldn't have run in the first place. *Noah: Okay, enough with that. We're ready to go and we got everyone all together as a group. *Kion: We would like to introduce to some of our friends in the Pride Lands. *Mumble: There's more friends to meet? *Simba: Yes. Kion has met many friends during his time as a Lion Guard. You'll see many of them on our way. *Mumble: I bet they're nice. *Noah: Everyone together. We have a lot of people to meet. *Eggbert: Gather around. *Zazu: Let's move out. (Meanwhile, the group arrive at the elephant herd with Ma Tembo meeting up with Simba and the gang) *Simba: Guys, this is Ma Tembo, leader of the elephant herd. *Ma Tembo: Hey guys, i bet you all came to visit the Pride Lands. *Mumble: I'm Mumble. *Ma Tembo: Nice to meet you Mumble. What kind of bird are you? *Mumble: My whole colony are penguins. And the flying one is a puffin. *Sven: Yahoo! *Ma Tembo: How cute this bird is. *Sven: Hey. *Mtoto: He look like a bird with hair on his back. *Mumble: Who is that? *Ma Tembo: This is Mtoto. One of the elephant calfs in our herd. *Mtoto: Hi. I'm Mtoto. *Mumble: Hi there. *Erik: I'm Erik. *Simba: How is the herd doing? *Ma Tembo: Right now, we are moving up the herd since we wanted to have the rhinos to move by us. *Bunga: Big neighbors, huh? *Lovelace: We have a lot of neighbors back in our homeland. *Sven: Very few people. *Lovelace: Not people, penguins from other lands. *Ma Tembo: I see. What kind of penguins that live with you? *Lovelace: A chinstrap, a adelie, a little and a magellanic. *Mtoto: Does this bird lives with you? *Lovelace: Yes. He is a puffin and his name is Sven. *Sven: Sven. The Might Sven. *Mtoto: You're mighty? *Sven: Yes. I can be like your savior or i can be a warrior for stopping the predators like the polar bears. *Mtoto: Ooh, we have strong elephants once in our herd. *Ma Tembo: Well said. *Zito: Hey Ma Tembo, looking good. *Ma Tembo: I'll catch you when we get to the watering hole Zito. *Zito: Don't ask me. Ask the fish. *Ma Tembo: Ha! You're so funny. *Zito: Well, you're pulling my leg. *Johari: Ha ha. Just like a pack of trunks. *Zito: Mind your own business. *Johari: Hey, you mind your own business too. *Zito: Don't mock me! *Johari: No elephant should be a fool in here! *Ma Tembo: Stop your fighting both of you! *Johari: Sorry. *Zito: Don't ever do that again. *Zigo: Boys, get going. We got work to do. *Ma Tembo: We're about to move on. So thanks for stopping by for a visit. *Simba: You're welcome. Just wanted to check on all of you guys. *Kion: Let's go see the zebras then. (At Thurston's herd, Simba, Mumble and the group came to visit Thurston) *Thurston: Very well, you all came to see me. What can i do for you? *Simba: I would like you to meet Mumble and all of his penguins from another land. *Mumble: Hi, i'm Mumble. *Thurston: Nice to meet you. I am Thurston. *Noah: What kind of animal are you? *Thurston: I am a zebra. It's a pleasant to see you. *Sven: I am a puffin and named Sven. The Mighty Sven. *Thurston: Oh my, i didn't know we have bird heroes like Ono. *Ono: Hey, i thought i was the only one. *Mumble: Look at the zebras, they look just like you. *Thurston: Ha ha, very funny. How ironic that is? They're my friends. *Mumble: Oh, i didn't know that. *Kwato: Oh hi, i'm Kwato. *Mumble: Nice to meet you. *Thurston: Kwato, where are you going? Go back to your mother. *Kwato: Since Thurston, i just wanted to hang out. *Thurston: Don't make me see another predator on you before we panic and run into the watering hole. *Kion: Is there anything we would like to do for your herd? *Thurston: No. We're perfectly fine. *Simba: All herds aren't perfect. You guys have gone into a lot fo trouble lately with predators like the jackals. *Thurston: Jackals?! Panic and run. *Erik: Oh look, there's a baby jackal in your head. *Thurston: Ahh! Where? Panic and run! *run with the other zebras* Panic and Run! *Fuli: Ugh, every time a threat is happening. All he does is panic and run all the time and never stop running from predators like when we have to deal with those hyenas. *Simba: I used to know about him when i when a little cub. He is just like his younger self when he and his zebras first encountered the hyenas. *Lovelace: That's a load of bad luck over there. *Sven: We always have bad luck. All year long. *Kion: He's always nervous. *Mumble: Do we have more friends to catch up? *Simba: Yes. Kion will show you how many friends he has. *Kion: Dad, we have a lot of friends to show to the gang. *Mumble: Guys, aren't you getting a bit confused? *Simba: No. *Kion: We're just asking. *Ramón: Alright, let's go and make some new friends. *Lovelace: Wait. Not without the group. *Ramón: Oh brother, you always get me into this situation like this. (Muhangus is walking into the plains as Simba, Mumble and the gang catch up with the group) *Simba and Mumble: Hello. *Muhangus: Ahh! You scared me. Why did you all scare me like that? *Simba: Oh sorry, we wanted to know if you're going to greet these new people to your kind. *Muhangus: What kind of animals are they? They look ridiculous. *Mumble: Hey, we're penguins. There is no need to insult our species. *Muhangus: Who you calling an insult? *Gloria: Stop. We're just different birds. *Lovelace: We're penguins, okay? *Muhangus: Penguins, i'm sorry about that. *Mumble: It's okay. Don't ever insult our species ever again. *Muhangus: Sorry about that. Where are you all heading? *Kion: We're going to see the ostriches. *Muhangus: The ostriches? You think you hop on those things and ride with them? I don't think so. *Simba: Excuse me? I ride one of those before when i was a cub. *Muhangus: Oh really. You didn't tell me about it. *Zazu: Is that a coincidence? *Muhangus: No. No one really said that it is a coincidence. *Bunga: Are you confusing with the question? *Muhangus: Never mind. Don't worry about a thing. *Muhanga: Hey Muhangus, what are you doing with the king? *Muhangus: Oh, just chit chatting. *Muhanga: Hey guys, are you having a good time? *Mumble: Yes. *Lovelace: Sound like fun to me. *Muhanga: Well i hope you have a good time in the Pride Lands. *Noah: Well said. *Muhanga: Whatever you do, good luck. *Muhangus: Thank goodness, i'm outta here. *Mumble: Where could the Ostrich flock be? *Kion: I know. Follow me. (The gang follow Kion to the ostriches which is Mbuni's flock. The gang made it to Mbuni's flock on a rocky plain.) *Mbuni: Oh hi everyone, what are you all here for? *Simba: Hey Mbuni, i hope you're doing good, but i want you to meet Mumble. *Mumble: Hello. *Mbuni: Mumble, very interesting. *Kambuni: Oh, hey, you're back. *Bunga: Kambuni, my friend. *Beshte: Are you doing good with the flock? *Kambuni: Yes. I know how to stay in a group. *Mbuni: Kambuni, stay away from the side and stay with us. *Kambuni: Okay Mbuni. *Mumble: So, how is your flock doing? *Mbuni: Just fine. But we have occur a lot of problems the other day with the Lion Guard. *Mumble: Like what happen? *Mbuni: Many of the problems we have occured are the antelopes running to break our nests and the rain which caused the mud to move to flood our nests and eggs. *Mumble: Eek! That's scary. *Simba: I told you. The Lion Guard is always here to save the day. *Kion: That's us alright. *Bunga: Zuka Zama. *Simba: So what do you do all day? *Mbuni: We lead the flock, go to the watering hole, feed some chicks and have a little fun with the birds. *Simba: Well that's nice. *Sven: Just like a morning routine. *Hugh: So many good mornings, so little time. *Simba: Well, we should get going to meet some other friends in the Pride Lands. I hope you have a save time with the ostriches. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 4) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65